As Pequenas Coisas
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Tem sido assim por toda a eternidade. Só que agora a eternidade mudou completamente para mim. Shortfic, Radamanthys e Valentine, Yaoi.


**AS PEQUENAS COISAS**

**SHIRYUFOREVER94**

**Categoria:** [Tributo] Dia dos Namorados [Projeto] Palavra de Atena, Tema: Flores, CDZ, Slash, MxM Relationship, Radamanthys e Valentine.  
**Advertências**: Sexo  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Capítulos**: 1 (one shot)  
**Completa**: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo**: Tem sido assim por toda a eternidade. Só que agora a eternidade mudou completamente para mim.  
**Beta-Reader**: Akane Mitsuko (presente de Dia dos Namorados para ela)

**As Pequenas Coisas**

****

Quem diria que um ente tão devastado pela putrefação humana poderia ter tal alegria em sua vida?

Creio que estou me adiantando. Meu nome é Radamanthys de Wyvern e sou um juiz dos mortos mas, não obstante eu lidar com perdedores e restos humanos, não é qualquer um que pode me ver ou estar perto de mim. Apenas almas condenadas, as piores e mais pútridas dentre as de humanos perdidos em suas vidas malucas.

Tem sido assim por toda a eternidade. Só que agora a eternidade mudou completamente para mim.

Foi na Guerra Santa que disputamos antes da que dizimou todos os cavaleiros de ouro no muro das lamentações que eu descobri que o para sempre pode ter vários significados e alguns são bem melhores que outros.

Estou agora sentado no alpendre de uma boa e sólida casa na Escócia, mais precisamente nas Highlands, um lugar maravilhoso ao menos para nós dois. Ou melhor, nós quatro.

Sorrio ao pensar no que tenho agora, depois de anos, séculos, milênios: uma família.

Ouço passos firmes e sinto a presença dele antes mesmo de a porta ser aberta. Uma xícara fumegante de café irlandês para espantar o frio da quase madrugada. Adoro ver o nascer do sol e ele sabe.

"Bom dia, Val." Digo bebericando a bebida forte composta de café, uísque e um pouco de chantilly. Esquenta e muito. Harpia não liga para o frio, viveu por muito tempo no Cocytes e está acostumado a muito mais frio que isso.

"Telefonei para Myuu ainda há pouco. As crianças ainda estão dormindo e nossos empregados só virão no período da tarde."

Ah, esqueci de mencionar. Angel e Grace são meus filhos gêmeos com Valentine de Harpia. Como isso foi feito? Hades pode muitas coisas e não somos exatamente humanos, então filhos para dois espectros não é tão acima do razoável assim. Myuu é um dos meus fiéis escudeiros no exército poderoso que comando e também ótima babá. De vez em quando ele fica com nossos filhos para que eu e meu marido possamos ficar juntos sem preocupações.

Acho que também não disse que nos casamos? Bem, após a última guerra, quando tudo parecia perdido, todos mortos e adormecidos com a morte de Hades, eu lembro do cosmo quente de Harpia cuidando de mim em meus momentos finais na batalha contra Kanon. Não foi muito fácil aceitar que eu novamente morrera sem poder dizer ao ruivo o quanto ele era importante para mim. Talvez numa próxima vez?

Bem, a tal vez não demorou muito, Zeus em sua sabedoria divina resolveu reequilibrar todas as coisas e todos os deuses adormecidos ou mortos foram acordados, bem como seus seguidores.

Tomei um imenso susto ao despertar no meio do Meikai que havia sido parcialmente destruído. Eu só tinha um pensamento além de minha devoção doentia a meu Deus: encontrar Valentine. Se aquela era minha chance, eu precisava aproveitar, com urgência.

"Estarei em nosso quarto."

Fui despertado de minhas lembranças pelas palavras calmas e baixas do ruivo. Só então eu o observo e admito que perdi um tanto do meu fôlego. Ele está com os longos cabelos soltos, algo raro pois geralmente os prende ou esconde no elmo da armadura pesada. Estão tão penteados e brilhantes que me pergunto se a história da Harpia ter face de mulher não é em homenagem a Valentine e não o contrário: o nome dele ser Harpia o fez ter essa característica.

Não pensem que ele é afeminado ou cheio de frescurinhas. Experimente ficar numa rua qualquer defronte ao espectro de Harpia e descobrirá que sua vida nada vale diante das garras mortais e da força física dele. Não, ele é um lutador, um ser perigoso e nefasto, tal como eu. Acho que por isso nos damos tão bem, não precisamos ficar fingindo sermos bons ou gentis, apenas somos o que somos.

"Alguma ocasião especial? Você raramente está de pijama negro de seda pura. Ainda bem que não sente frio." Pergunto enquanto termino meu café e me levanto, segurando-o pela cintura, o que faz com que ele automaticamente ponha as mãos em meus ombros e seus olhos verdes reverberem o que meu coração também sente. Desejo.

"Não estou com pressa, pode esperar seu nascer do sol."

Como sempre, ele não é de dar respostas diretas, mas eu o compreendo mesmo assim. Ele está me esperando porque ele sabe o quão pouco tempo temos para nós dois entre missões, cuidar dos filhos, zelar pelo Meikai e obedecer ao nosso deus.

Ver os lábios de meu marido se moverem enquanto sinto o coração dele bater contra meu peito me faz ter certeza que eu realmente não poderia ter esperado nem mais um segundo.

Puxo-o para mim beijando-o enquanto a pobre xícara é atirada longe. Não me importo com bens materiais, nunca me importei, Hades é quem nos provê, afinal tudo que há no subsolo é dele, isso inclui minerais e jóias, então realmente, ter dinheiro para viver entre os humanos nunca será uma prioridade, já temos que viver, muitas vezes, entre os mortos, então celebramos a vida quando podemos.

Essa é a explicação que ele não precisa dar para estar vestido daquele jeito e por estar arfando na minha boca enquanto eu deslizo minhas mãos pelas costas e nádegas dele.

Não há mais ninguém aqui, diferente do patrulhamento de cosmos malignos, dos sussurros das almas que nos tentam, dos gritos dos que sofrem, do borbulhar do sangue no inferno.

O sol começa a despontar no horizonte, mas sinceramente não estou mais muito interessado nele. Há um ruivo fervendo sob meus dedos enfiados por dentro da camisa macia e eu o pego no colo sentindo as pernas firmes se enroscarem em minha cintura. Creio que não chegaremos ao quarto, pois tudo que faço é entrar e encostar a porta, girando o corpo para imprensar Valentine na parede, sem conseguir conter as labaredas do meu amor intenso e quase doentio por ele. Então eu vejo. Quando foi que ele fez isso?

"Flores?" Estou abismado. Há flores em diversos jarros, em arranjos pequenos e grandes, perfumando a casa e dando um show de cor e luz.

"Não temos muitas no meikai, achei que encher nosso romance com lembranças lindas seria ainda melhor do que já é."

Valentine responde sorrindo e sinto a ereção dele encostar em mim. Tem como eu não ser louco por ele? Detalhe tão pequeno e ele encheu a casa de beleza para nos amarmos. Se eu não estivesse tão ocupado sentindo desejo avassalador eu iria tirar algumas flores de alguns vasos e encher os cabelos dele com elas...

Se bem que eu e Valentine não somos exatamente o tipo bucólico, nem daqueles que vivem grudados arrulhando feito pombas. Credo, excesso de glicose mataria pessoas como nós dois. Tudo bem que romance para nós dois pode ser até mesmo um toque de mãos, mas não descartamos sexo arrebatador e sem palavras.

O melhor de tudo? Harpia não faz o tipo cheio de "não me toques". Ele sabe como é namorar um kyoto maníaco e eu rasgar sua roupa em tiras não o faz sequer suspirar. Minhas roupas são picotadas igualmente quando ele usa apenas uma luva de sua armadura e se diverte deixando pequenos lanhos no meu peito forte.

"Quer me fazer sangrar?" Pergunto enquanto as calças do pijama negro dele são abaixadas ao tempo em que mordisco as coxas e virilha dele.

"Quero fazer muitas coisas com você. Ou é você quem vai fazer comigo?"

Ele arfa e não tira os olhos verdes de mim enquanto eu começo a sugar o membro dele com gosto. Adoro fazer isso, pois inconscientemente Valentine começa a remexer seus quadris e vê-lo ir perdendo a noção da realidade me excita ainda mais. Interrompo o ato enquanto retiro minhas calças e o sapato, não vou mentir, quase enlouqueço quando Harpia termina de se despir e se vira, as mãos estendidas para cima, as pernas ligeiramente abertas, arfante, empinando os quadris bem feitos e masculinos e gemendo baixinho com a cascata vermelha correndo até o meio das costas em fios avermelhados em contraste com a pele alva.

O gemido gutural que sai sem eu querer denuncia que eu gostei disso e minha ereção pular enlouquecida significa que eu preciso de algo mais que beijos e abraços.

Essa é nossa casa, então sei onde tudo está. Lubrificante em minhas mãos e começo uma massagem nada inocente pela linha da coluna de Harpia, descendo e espalhando o líquido viscoso entre as nádegas firmes e arredondadas. Não aguento de tesão e encosto-me nele, empurrando-o um pouco contra a parede enquanto procuro seu pescoço para mais lambidas, pequenas mordidas e gemidos nada inocentes.

"Quero tanto estar dentro de você que alisar seu corpo está me deixando louco."

Valentine sorri levemente e vira o rosto para lamber minha boca sensualmente enquanto suas nádegas encostam na minha ereção desesperada e sou obrigado a gemer novamente, fechando meus olhos enquanto meus dedos começam a preparar o corpo dele com cuidado. Logo há três dedos meus no corpo que estremece com minha outra mão massageando num ritmo molhado e forte o membro também ereto do meu marido.

"Rada..."

Ouvir o cipriota gemer meu nome, desesperado e entregue, me alucina mais do que já estou. Será do meu jeito.

Meus dedos movem-se dentro dele, ritmicamente, minha outra mão cuida da ereção agora ainda mais pulsante.

"R-Rada, você não... Não..."

"Goza pra mim, meus problemas eu resolvo depois..." Estou perdido observando o corpo dele se mover contra meus dedos e minhas mãos como se houvesse dois homens com ele. Ele geme mais e mais, dá pequenos socos na parede tentando resistir, mas serei cretino e afirmarei que sou ótimo nisso.

Não tem jeito algum de Valentine resistir e ele arfa de prazer enquanto seu corpo responde a tanto estímulo do jeito esperado: prazer.

Beijo-o no ombro e retiro meus dígitos. Ele está arfante e indefeso e é assim que eu gosto. Encaixo-me nele ouvindo-o gemer baixinho e sou a criatura mais egoísta do mundo ao penetrá-lo de uma vez num ritmo tão violento que não leva mais que dois minutos. Alívio sexual para um homem não costuma demorar, principalmente se ele já satisfez seu parceiro e sabe que a pessoa em questão o conhece tão bem que é exatamente o que espera.

Ficamos abraçados e encostados na parede e posso sentir o delicioso aroma daquelas flores todas. Sinto-me no paraíso. Eu realmente nunca imaginei...

"Ainda falta algum tempo para de tarde, mal são seis e meia da manhã."

Ouço a voz ainda ligeiramente arfante de Valentine e sorrio para ele. "E o que tem em mente?"

"Sabe, eu coloquei flores lá na cama, quer ir ver se são tão bonitas e cheirosas como as que aqui estão?"

Repentinamente me interessei loucamente por flores...


End file.
